Lucky 13
by Kody Wright
Summary: 13 years ago, on the 13th mission, SG-13 was wiped out. The sole survivor was taken as a host for Iris, the Goa'uld who controls the Atlantis sister city of Athens; a strategic hot spot. Dr. Weir leads a negotiating teams to Athens to use the gate as a relay to earth. Only one issue, the host is in control and cannot let anyone know who she is. Mild cross over with SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

13

It had been thirteen years since she had been taken for a host against her will. What was it about that number was so unlucky? She was assigned as a computer specialist to SG-13 was on their thirteenth mission when everything went wrong.

The mission was to help suppress forces of Apothis in an effort to help save SG-1. Of course it was SG-1; it was always SG-1. Who could ever forget SG-1? The host of Goa'uld, Iris would never forget SG-1. They were her heroes! SG-1 was going to come a rescue her from the horrible clutches of the Goa'uld.

The host was wounded in battle while the rest of her team died. She was taken prisoner, tortured and then sold into slavery where she purchased by Iris and neither Iris or her own life would ever be the same.

Due to her unusual biology Iris had trouble suppressing her and the blending itself went horribly wrong leaving them in a troubled situation where the body was shared, straight down the middle and the host maintained control of one leg and one arm as did the Goa'uld.

They couldn't even walk at first, they didn't get along and blackmailing one another was a tug of war of wills. Over all the host usually won by threatening to tell all the other Goa'uld what had happened. It would have been an embarrassment for Iris but it also would have placed the Ancient City of Athens in peril.

For thirteen years they kept up the ruse of Iris being a "Loving Goddess" and was forced to free her slaves, started a self-government for the people and turn all her riches over to the peasants. Iris hated her host for doing things that undermined her authority and her host relished in it.

It didn't take long for the host to realize she could never return home. She would stuck with only control of half her body and Goa'uld in her head for the rest of her natural life. Eventually she gave up on ever being rescued and set her sights on freeing the people of Athens and above all making Iris as miserable as possible.

The year of the thirteenth celebration of the new Republic of Athens was well underway and the city council had invited all their friends and allies to celebrate. Needless to say a Goa'uld ending slavery and freeing the people was most unheard off and it caught the attention of not only the SGC but Atlantis as well.

Athens was situated in the most peculiar place where they had the ability to dial Atlantis directly and be used as a relay station for men, women and supplies to go from Earth to Atlantis which also made the city even more intriguing and attractive as a strategic interest.

The gate of Athens was situated just outside the city limits. The city itself was grounded and surrounded by lush scenery, fresh water lakes that supported a winery. The area was beautiful and full of agriculture and life.

It mimicked ancient Greece in culture and style. A thirteen year jubilee was also used to erase all debts the peasants endured in relation to the freedom they enjoyed. Wine, food and music filled the city and surrounding areas. The large Greek like auditorium was filled with laughter and food. Plays were produced for entertainment along with Olympic like sporting areas.

Games, food, freedom, debt-free and good fortunes were abound in the city for everyone except the host and the Goa'uld who served as a figure head to the population. For the two of them it was just another day of trying to kill one another.

Iris stood in the mirror and finished pining the long gown with the aid of her host. She looked at the reflection of a small brunette figure with brown eyes and absolute no figure whatsoever.

Iris mentioned, "I think we should do something about your breast."

The host snorted, "Touch my breast and it's the last thing you will ever do."

Iris huffed, "Don't you want to be more attractive, host?"

She huffed, "Attractive? Did you ever see what you look like, snake?"

The Goa'uld flashed a glow upon the eyes and echoed the voice, "I am a god and I can take any form I wish."

The host huffed back, "Really? So why did you take me? You a blind god? And do not do that thing with my eyes or I will poke your eye out."

Iris grew frustrated, "If you had just shut up and sat there, I never would have chosen you. You were being defiant! And you have been defiant ever since."

The host squawked, "Yeah, how did that 'teaching me a lesson' thing work out for ya? You're still a bitch. We've been together thirteen years and you're still just a bitch."

The Goa'uld took the pin from the garment and poked the host left arm, "Shut up."

The host snatched the pin and poked her back in the right arm, "You shut up."

"You're impossible," claimed the Goa'uld.

"So are you," she replied replacing the pin the garment. She let out a sigh, "Well, our public awaits our arrival."

"My arrival," corrected the Goa'uld.

"If it weren't for me they would have lynched you," claimed the host.

"If it weren't for you I would still be in power," rebutted Iris.

The host snorted, "You'd be dead." She turned swiftly and took a step. Her right leg did not move. "You coming?" she asked.

"You better remain quiet and let do the talking this time, host," warned the Goa'uld.

The host laughed, "But you always say the wrong thing. 'I'm a goddess…Worship me.' Blah, blah, blah…Heard it all before. I'll do most of the talking and you just do what you normally do…Take credit for everything I accomplish."

"I have accomplished things," rebutted the Goa'uld.

"Such as?" shrugged the host.

"I'm thinking…I helped establish the winery and expand our production," Iris proudly proclaimed.

"You are a true lush," agreed the host. "Now, let's get this show on the road. Okay?"

Iris warned, "You speak in my terms and not in that 'slang' you used from Earth. Understand?"

"Okay, okay," she agreed.

The pair started to walk slowly out of the opulent room. They walked slowly not because of position or power but rather they could not walk fast without the risk of falling and running was out of the question. They're survival relied on unbridled cooperation with one another or they both be dead.

**Athens' Gate**

John Sheppard stood with Elizabeth Weir and waited for SG-1 to arrive from the gate. It was determined to be a meeting place. He came as her bodyguard as Elizabeth Weir wanted to make a treaty with the Goa'uld to use the gate as a relay station to Atlantis.

The gate came to life and Lt. Colonel Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c all walked through. They gave an acknowledgement to the awaiting associates.

"Colonel," stated Sam to Sheppard.

"Colonel," he nodded back.

Dr. Weir smiled, "I'm glad you could come."

Daniel assured, "Wouldn't miss it. So, this is Athens? Hard to believe a Goa'uld controls this place."

Liz corrected, "Actually the people of Athens have established a republic similar to ours. It's most unusual."

"A republic?" asked Daniel. "That is unusual. What are they celebrating."

"The thirteenth jubilee, or anniversary of their freedom," informed Weir. "They wipe out all debt and have games, plays, just a huge celebration."

"And the Goa'uld?" asked Sam.

"Is viewed as a loving goddess and savior," stated Weir.

Daniel muttered, "That's a scary thought."

"Indeed," added Teal'c.

Sheppard doubled checked his gun, "Well, let's get this show on the road. Can't wait to meet this Goa'uld."

"Who is the Goa'uld?" asked Daniel.

Weir informed him, "Sources say her name is Iris and she's not like the others. Very Greek-like from what I have gathered."

Sam noted, "I can see that by the architecture."

"It is beautiful," Liz had to admit. "From what I've been told the wine is better than some of what we have back home. The wines are the prize jewel of the city."

Sheppard added, "A Goa'uld wine maker…Now that's a scary thought."

Liz Weir laughed, "They make cheese too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Iris descended down a thirteen step pyramid shaped platform to perform the duties of "Grand Master" her host spotted an unusual group of people in the audience. She couldn't believe it…There was SG-1 and two other strangers.

The pair shared the ability to communicate mentally, in her mind the host spoke to the Goa'uld, "_It's SG-1! Oh my god, they are here to rescue me. That's it for you, snake. You're toast now," _the host assured.

Iris wasn't so sure, "_Really? Then why are they just standing in the audience?"_

"_I don't know_," replied the host.

The host had instructed Iris on what to say using the Goa'uld's ability to echo and vibrate the vocal cords.

"People of Athens," Iris started, "today we mark the thirteenth jubilee and the thirteenth year of freedom and prosperity. I am very pleased with the progress you have show to honor your goddess and yourselves. Though Athens has avoided the great war between the Goa'uld and the people of Earth, we Athenians have suffered much hardships through the years. Not only have we overcome those hardships but we have thrived in face of a war not of our making. We have endured and we have overcome the odds. Athens is a proud city and we will continue to prosper for years to come."

The crowd gave a round of applause to their beloved leader.

"_The dumbest speech you have written so far, host."_

The host replied, "_Yes, I can see your speech now. 'I am your god and you will do as I say or die, peasant.'"_

"_What is wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing if you wish to be hung, drawn and quartered,"_ the host replied.

Dr. Weir led the team towards the Goa'uld. She spoke before Iris and a panel of congressional men.

"Iris," Dr. Weir started, "I would like to introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Weir, administrator of Atlantis. These are my associates, Colonel John Sheppard, Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c of the Jaffa."

Iris spoke to her host, "_You were saying something about rescuing you?"_

"_They have to know who I am," _the host replied.

Iris greeted them, "May I help you, Elizabeth Weir?"

Pleased the Goa'uld seemed to be interested in talking to them Dr. Weir continued, "Actually, we would like to help you. We understand Athens is actively perusing trade and treaty agreements. We would be interested in such an agreement."

"And what does Atlantis have to offer in trade?" wondered Iris.

Sam Carter spoke up, "Earth would be interested in trade. We would also be interested in using your gate for a relay to Atlantis."

The host was a bit down, they didn't even ask about her. She pondered if perhaps it was so long ago, and she was so new to the SGC at the time, that maybe SG-1 had forgotten she even existed in the first place.

"What would Earth have in trade?" asked Iris.

"Food and medicine," offered Daniel Jackson.

Determined not to let Iris negotiate any deals the host stepped into the negotiations, "Athens is interested in building a hospital and school system to support our growing populations. Could you assist with that effort?"

Iris huffed, "_A hospital and school? Are you humoring me? Ask for weapon systems!"_

The host retorted, "_No, that will turn them off right away. Besides, we need facilities."_

"_Athens is not my concern," _Iris replied.

"_It is as long as you are stuck in my head."_

Iris smiled as if nothing was wrong and became ever so meek, "Athens is not need of any of your weapons but we do need to support our growing population."

Her host added, "Our aging population needs a facility as well."

Dr Weir asked, "You don't always use the voice…"

Iris decided after years of being made a mockery by her host that now was the time to get even, "I speak differently than my host. As a loving goddess, I do not suppress my host and she worships and adores me."

Shocked Dr. Weir looked at her companions and then back to Iris, "Well, that's impressive to say the least."

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you tell them that? If they find out I was SG-13 and think I'm worshipping you, they will think I'm a traitor."_

"_Really?" _asked Iris. _"This maybe my lucky day after all."_

The host added, "Iris…Just adores me as well." She then spoke to the symbiant, "_I swear you are going to die!"_

The Goa'uld countered, "_I will bring you down with me, host." _Iris smiled at her audience, "There is no more slavery on Athens. I abolished it thirteen years ago out of kindness for my beloved people. So, why would I suppress my host? My host adores me and cannot live without me and my wise influence."

The host rebutted, "_You are going to die the most slow and painful death I can think of."_

Amused Iris asked, "_And how do you think you will do that? We are stuck like this forever. Killing me will kill you as well."_

The host assured, "_It will be worth it just to see you squeal like a little girl." _The host then addressed the audience, "My Lord and I…Are very close."

Daniel found it absorbed; a host worshipping a Goa'uld and insulting at the same time for his wife had died fighting the Goa'uld upon being taken against her will. This host represented everything his wife and suffered and died for and she was worshipping the Goa'uld. Anger started to bubble inside. As far as Daniel was concerned the host was already a traitor and an insult to the memory of his late wife.

"You worship Iris? She's a false god," he insisted without much thought. It never occurred to him he just insulted the very people surrounding him who viewed Iris as a loving savior.

The host replied, "Do you not have religions and gods on Earth?"

He rebutted, "Yeah, but that's different?"

She laughed, "How so?"

"We don't have symbiant who take a host and claim to be a deity," he assured. "Our gods is based on belief in something higher than one's self."

The host chuckled, "So, your gods are based on something that is invisible and is just believed to exist. A fiat god. Like the currency we use here on Athens. It's fiat, it has nothing to back it. It's issued as a loan into circulation and every thirteen years we have a debt-jubilee to forgive all previous loans and issue new currency or else the debt would crush our society. The only reason our currency is traded to purchase goods between our citizens is in the belief that it is worth value of what is being purchased. We trade in paper that we believe it's valued and because we understand it is not true value we forgive it and start new. But your gods are just a belief and nothing more. But Iris is real and has value as a living being."

Iris added, "A god walking among mortals."

The host rolled her eyes to the interruption.

Iris miffed, "_Could you not roll your eyes when I am speaking?"_

"_Did you have to add something so stupid?" _asked the host.

Daniel couldn't fault the logic for he was already an atheist and had given up on god a long, long time ago. He never thought of debt based currency as such and did intrigue him for it mirrored their own economy. But still the claim of a deity was purely false and he found her most annoying in such.

One of the congressman standing in witness spoke, "All of Athens view Iris as an incarnation of a great spirit or…Goddess. We have come to understand that such a goddess requires two haves and without the second incarnation supplied by our Lady, the host…Then our Lady Iris would never have been able to overcome the suppression of the God Chronos and free us all from his grip of time."

The host stood baffled by the admission. The congress she helped develop saw her as a goddess as well. It was insane and she felt like screaming at top of her lungs. It was foolish, crazy and above all idiotic. She had done such a good job at freeing the people from the grips of the Goa'uld she was seen as a goddess as well. She wanted to find a wall to bang her head against.

Iris found it most amusing, _"I guess you're a goddess now too…Your holy worshipfulness. All those years of screaming at me how I am not a goddess and the peasants think you and I are equal. Not only will you be considered a traitor to your people but a power hungry false god as well. For thirteen years you have mocked me, insulted me and abused me. Now I will inform your people that you are one of them and we are gods together."_

The host huffed, _"You do that and I will make sure every Goa'uld and Tok'ra know you cannot suppress me and are a horrible leader and I freed the people, stole your money and set up the republic. One physical and they know the truth. All I need to do is request a physical."_

Iris debated how far to push the subject, _"Okay, I won't tell them you were one of theirs and you do not request a physical." _

"_Deal," _stated the host. She then looked upon the congressmen, "Iris and I would like to thank you for supporting us and we would like to invite the people of Earth and Atlantis to take part in our jubilee." She addressed Dr. Weir, "Your people are always welcome to come and enjoy Athens and its many offerings."

Dr. Weir assured her, "Atlantis would love to come and celebrate your jubilee and your freedom. We will be happy to help build the needed facilities and would love to exchange ideas, information and some fresh food is always welcome on Atlantis."

Sam added, "And Earth will be glad to supply materials for construction of the facilities for use of the gate. We would also like to offer assistance in making sure the city is sound structurally. We understand Athens predates Atlantis." Sam true motive was to get inside the massive haul to search for ancient technology.

Before Iris could answer the host spoke, "Sounds very good. We look forward to working with you."

Iris became enraged, _"Are you insane, host? You cannot let them in the city unchecked. They will find the room with the power supply."_

The host replied, _"And Atlantis is a sister city to Athens which means they need the batteries too. I bet we can get Earth to build an entire infrastructure for the surrounding areas if we play this right." _

The Goa'uld huffed, _"For once could you put me before Athens and the peasants?"_

"_Not on your life,"_ she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rising sun danced off the morning dew on the beautiful city of ancient Athens. A ray of light struck through the window above and shined brightly onto the host and symbiant asleep in the opulent bedroom. The room was filled with marble statues, golden accents and rich textured furniture.

The pair lay asleep after a long night of partying. Wine flowed as opulently as the glorious standards of the city. The host squinted as the sun shined down upon them. Her hand went to block the brightness and she soon became aware of the pounding headache.

Iris awoke soon after and found the brightness and the headache equally disturbing, "You drank too much last night, host,' she complained.

"You're the lush," reminded the host. "I told you to slow down on that forth bottle."

"How many bottles did we drink?" asked the Goa'uld.

"I have no idea," stated the host.

After a few moments the host started to pull herself up. Her hand went to her head.

The Goa'uld whined, "Just go back to sleep."

"We have work to do," assured the host.

The Goa'uld huffed, "No, you have work to do. My days of rule are over. My only job now is wine tasting. I rule over a winery. You ruined me and reduced me to…This."

The host muttered, "Want some cheese with that whine?"

"Your sense of humor alludes me," stated Iris.

The host grumbled, "I'm hung-over and I really don't care. I need an aspirin." She pondered, "Can't you do something about the headache?"

"I'm just as 'hung-over' as you," assured the Goa'uld.

They managed to wobble out of bed, standing before the large mirror and looked upon the reflection. The eyes puffy, the face swollen and generally ill looking reflection glared back at them.

The Goa'uld added, "I'm gonna throw up."

The host held her stomach, "Me too."

Composing themselves after a bout of the dry heaves the pair readied themselves for breakfast which would be a feast at the main hall of the city. Everyone of importance would be there. They simply could not miss the event. As they entered the hall the table was filled with congressional men and woman of the city. SG-1 along with Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard were invited to attend the feast by the congressmen.

Daniel sat by Sam, gazed over the food before them and then up at the Goa'uld as she made her graceful entrance. It seemed like royalty to him, she gracefully moved before them, ever so slow. The entire table of guest rose to greet the leader.

The head of the Congress, a middle aged man with gray hair, wearing a toga greeted them, "Welcome to our feast, our Lady Iris."

The host gave a nod, "Thank you, Hermes."

The head of the royal guard, a muscular blond haired man named Asa awaited at the head table chair. He pulled the chair out for her and assisted the pair in taking their seat. All the guest watched as Asa cut up the food on the plate and placed it before Iris.

Iris gave the command, "You may all take part in the feast now."

Daniel and Liz both watched as the Goa'uld ate slowly, small bites, a little at a time.

Liz whispered to Daniel, "I think they drank too much last night."

"Always wondered what Goa'uld looked like hung-over," added Daniel.

She snickered, "Now we know."

Sam added, "I counted seven bottles of wine that she drank. I think Iris has a little problem with alcohol."

Sheppard added, "Now we have a weakness. Wonder if that's why she let the city run itself? Maybe she's just a drunk?"

Chatter started to rise above the feast. Iris nor the host could take the pounding headache.

Iris used her influence, "Silence!" The eyes flashed a yellow glow to enforce the demand. The table fell silent as the congress ate peacefully.

The host muttered, "_Normally I would smack you for that but in this case I will let it go."_

"_Would you rather eat with the noise and this headache?"_

The host shook her head, "_No, for once that vocal cord thing came in handy."_

Dr. Weir watched as Iris and her host merely picked at the food, still too ill to actually eat. She tried to keep the humor to herself for she found the situation funny. A Goa'uld would never allow themselves to seem weak, ill or hung-over in public and yet this one was. She wondered if there was something physically wrong that prevented the Goa'uld from preventing the illness after feasting on wine the night before. The idea of getting Iris in for a physical came to mind.

**Later**

With the celebrations winding down Iris and her host had time to relax for a brief moment. Iris found being a well loved ruler far more exhausting than a feared one. For now she was expected to perform duties, attend openings, give speeches and generally fake being nice. In reality she just wanted the peasants to leave her alone and fulfill her needs without much ado. But now the people adored her and it drove her absolutely crazy. Controlling people with fear was so much easier than controlling them with charm and admiration. Iris had no loyalty to the people, she really could have cared less. It was her host the drove her to the edge of insanity. Driving her to pretend to actually care about the citizens, their future and wellbeing.

If the people of Athens knew what Iris really thought of them they would have lynched her for sure. The only true savior was the host and without the ability to separate, the Goa'uld and the host they needed to work together regardless of personal opinions.

Iris and her host entered a hall used commonly for treaties only to find not only was SG-1 and the Atlantis representatives there but also the Bra'tac of the Jaffa and Salmak of the Tok'ra. It seemed the treaty party was about to get bigger.

The host asked, "We have visitors?"

Sam introduced them, "Iris and…Um…I don't know your name."

Iris secretly laughed, _"Now what will you do, host? You're name?"_

"_I can't tell them my name, they will know who I am," _the host replied. She thought fast, "You may call me…Thirteen."

The group traded glances of confusion.

Dr Weir asked, "Um…Excuse me?"

She explained, "I'm the thirteenth host. I no longer have a name. I gave that up when I was chosen for this…Wonderful position of glory." Her tone was rather sarcastic.

"Ookaay," replied Sheppard. "Thirteen, Iris…The Free Jaffa and the Tok'ra are interested in the treaty as well."

The host replied, "Great!"

Iris wasn't so enthused, "Why?"

Bra'tac explained, "The Free Jaffa would view this as an extraordinary opportunity towards lasting peace with the Goa'uld. If other Goa'uld follow your example, we hope to seed other treaties and finally end the great wars. This is an amazing opportunity for peace."

Salmak and her host Jacob Carter nodded in agreement, "The Tok'ra agree. This is an extraordinary opportunity for all."

Sheppard added, "And Atlantis wouldn't mind some of that wine you got here. Boy that stuff is high-test."

Iris could have cared less about the treaty but John Sheppard's salute to her prized wine tugged at her ruthless heart, "You like my wine?"

He couldn't help but agree, "It's good. Some of the best."

Iris cheerfully called to her bodyguard, "Asa, fetch a bottle of this year's best for the treaty."

"Yes, my Lady Iris," he complied and swiftly sent for a case of booze for lushly Goa'uld.

The host hollered out, "Bring some cheese with that! And crackers."

Dr. Weir asked, "Are you feeling better than you did this morning?"

Iris glared, "I felt fine this morning."

The host replied, "Yeah, the dry heaves stopped."

Colonel Sheppard tried very hard not to laugh for it was very candid glimpse into their inner workings.

Iris growled, "She was speaking to me, host."

Dr. Weir corrected "I was speaking to both of you."

The host added, "Due to the celebration we did overindulge just a little bit. We're normally very responsible alcoholics."

Sheppard couldn't help but add, "You don't drink and fly, huh?"

"We can barley walk normally," the host admitted.

Iris was becoming annoyed by her host having a joke with John Sheppard about her, "I assure you we are fine and it was the celebrations. Now, may we start this treaty?"

**Later**

With an initial draft of the treaty done Dr. Weir decided to call it quits for the day. She meet with the other treaty members at the gate before returning to Atlantis and each their respected worlds. Away from the walls of the city they could speak candidly about their experience.

Liz Weir started, "I must say this is the most unusual treaty process I have been too. Was it me or did the host seem to be calling all the shots back there?"

Sheppard chuckled, "It wasn't you. That host is calling the shots. Only thing Iris seemed interested in is alcohol. Thirteen? Why wouldn't she just state her name?"

Teal'c suggested, "Perhaps, Iris has forbid it?"

Retired General Jacob Carter wasn't buying it, "No, the Goa'uld always suppress their host. Even drinkers suppress the host. There is now way for that host to be as independent of Iris…Unless…"

"Unless what, Dad?" asked Sam.

"Iris can't suppress her," suggested he.

Daniel asked, "If Iris cannot suppress her then why is she still with her? The host seems to like playing god as much as Iris."

Bra'tac observed, "They are hiding something. No Goa'uld would allow her host to move so freely and prior to this host Iris was like all any other Goa'uld. Had slaves, fought wars, she was just as bad and then suddenly everything changed. I do believe we are dealing with two separate individuals who are both in power. It seems the host has equal power to the Goa'uld and is using it."

"Why not tell us her name?" asked Daniel once more. "If she has equal power why not just tell us? Unless, the host is corrupt and they are both trying to gain power over one another?"

Liz pondered the assertion, "I'm not sure. If the host was corrupt as the Goa'uld then why ban slavery and set up a self ruling government?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know. Liz, could you take this one? I cannot bring myself to negotiate with a Goa'uld. This is just too much. Especially if that host is just as bad as the Goa'uld."

"I understand, Dr. Jackson," she assured. "But I do think they are hiding something. I would like to have a physical done on Iris. Maybe there is a biological reason for this?"

Sam agreed, "I would think that's a good idea. Maybe we can get Iris out of the city so I can look around too."

Sheppard seemed uneasy, "Bring her to Atlantis? She's a Goa'uld?"

Sam pleaded, "I need her out of the city to get a good look around."

"No, Sam…Please," groaned Daniel. "I was going onto Atlantis while you and Teal'c looked around. We got a gate that can get there now. I don't want that snake there too."

Dr. Weir assured him, "Dr. Jackson, you will be busy with your research and I will keep Iris busy with the treaties. Salmak and Bra'tac can come with us…We can tell Iris the treaty processes is being moved to Atlantis."

"What if she refuses to leave Athens?" asked John Sheppard.

Weir bluntly replied, "We may have to bribe her."

"With what? A case of wine?" asked he.

Liz conjured up a plan, "We can ask Iris to come as a diplomat to show us how she made such an economic turn around with Athens. Pander to her, play her ego up. Tell her how impressed we are with her accomplishments."

"That might work," agreed Sam.

Jacob suggested, "Really gonna have to play her to get her to cooperate fully. She's still a Goa'uld."

John replied, "I think that host has some influence on her. I bet if we play them both up they will turn to putty. I started to connect a little to that host back there. I was able to joke with her a little bit."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Or she was playing you." He rubbed his cheek in thought, "There is something about her that seems so…"

"Familiar?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, something familiar but I just can't place it," agreed Sam.

Liz gave them an assignment, "Teal'c can research the host. Find out as much as you can about her while were gone. Find out when she came and how she was acquired. You should be able to get closer to the guards than anyone else here."

"Indeed," he agreed. "I shall speak with Asa and the Royal Guard. Iris must go to Atlantis unattended."

"Good idea," agreed Liz. She looked at Daniel's down expression, "Daniel, look on the bright side, if this host was never suppressed she would be the first in history."

Daniel had reservations, "If she's not being suppressed then why wouldn't she say her name? What are they…Blackmailing each other?"

The teams all stood silently for a moment and pondered a host blackmailing a Goa'uld. The expressions of amusement shined through.

Jacob informed, "If they are then they can talk mentally to one another and those conversations have got to be priceless."

John added, "Maybe if we add a little pressure on Atlantis we can get them to crack?"

Daniel shifted his weight and crossed his arms, "Better bring lots of wine then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Atlantis**

Iris and her thirteenth host walked through the shimmering event horizon of the gate. Dr. Weir stood smiling to greet her new pet project. Dr. Rodney McKay had heard about the assertion of the Goa'uld and host ruling equally and found it so absorbed he had to see it for himself.

Liz Weir greeted, "Welcome to Atlantis, Iris and her host."

Iris looked about, "This is it? Your wonderful city of Atlantis that I have heard so much about. Not that impressive."

The host argued, "Actually this is great. It's beautiful here and thank you for inviting us. Never thought we would ever be invited to Atlantis. This is cool."

Rodney's mouth dropped upon realizing the host was indeed independent from the Goa'uld but what was most astounding was the use of Earth slang to him. He gaped and searched for words.

"You…The host…Can speak?" asked he.

She nodded, "Iris doesn't suppress me like most Goa'uld."

"Um," he rubbed his chin in thought, "'Cool'? You know Earth slang?"

The host grinned nervously, "I heard it from visitors to Athens and it thought it was neat," she replied.

McKay wasn't buying the excuse but had no recourse. He stood gapping like a fish gasping for air.

Colonel Sheppard tried a new tactic, "Before we start how would you like a tour of the city?"

Iris huffed, "No…I have come for the purpose of this treaty and then we shall leave."

The host waved, "Sure, lead the way."

Iris warned, "I am in charge of this treaty, host."

The host retorted sarcastically, "We rule equally because you're so loving…Remember?"

Iris sneered, "Yes, but even I have my limits."

The host rebutted, "So, do I."

As they started to bicker before the people of Atlantis many of the inhabitants traded glances of curious amusement. The pair were starting to make a spectacle of themselves before the audience.

Of course on Atlantis, Iris didn't worry so much about her own people seeing the flaw, but was rather more worried about her host making deals without her influence. She needed to prove to the treaty members that she was in charge and not the host. And so far they had not agreed on anything.

Liz Weir suggested, "Why not go for a tour while we wait for the other treaty members to arrive? Not everyone has arrived yet."

Iris seized the opportunity to appear like she was in charge, "In that case, very well. We shall see your city."

The host wondered, "What you guys got to eat? I like coffee if you have any."

Annoyed Iris scolded, "We already ate."

"Athens doesn't have coffee. It's an Earth drink and I would like some. And a donut," rebutted the host.

Iris huffed, "We do not need to eat. I am full."

The host rolled her eyes, "I'm full too but I could still eat a donut and coffee would be nice."

Liz assured, "We will have coffee and donuts are the treaty table."

The host waved her left hand, "Ones with sprinkles?"

"I think so," assured Liz. She now wondered how come the host knew so much about Earth's treats and if she knew more about Earth than she let on.

**Athens**

As Sam scoured the city for ancient treasures and technology Teal'c was sent on his mission of befriending Asa the bodyguard. If anyone knew the most inner secrets of Iris it would be him. He came across the guard in the midst of his duties.

"I would like to speak," stated Teal'c.

Asa rose from his duty and looked upon the large Jaffa, "What is it?"

"I would like to know the identity of the host of Iris," he simply stated.

"I do not know her name," he told him.

"When did she come here?"

Asa replied, "Thirteen years ago with other slaves." He looked over the uniform that Teal'c wore. "She wore torn clothing that was similar to yours."

"Do you have the uniform?" asked Teal'c.

"It was destroyed many years ago. A few things were saved at the request of Iris and her host."

"What was saved?" asked he.

Asa motioned, "Follow me."

The bodyguard led Teal'c into the private chamber. He opened a small box that was the dresser. Inside the box were few items. He removed the items and laid them on the dresser top.

"I cannot read the letters," he told him. "I believe it has her true name."

Teal'c wondered, "Why are you cooperating?"

Asa explained, "I owe the host my freedom. We all know it's the host who rules Athens. The blending went wrong and host has been ruling ever since. She freed my people, gave us a government, gave us the treasures to fund the government. She is giving us hospitals, schools, sewage systems; has banned slavery, lifted our agriculture up and is responsible for everything Athens has become today. We all know it's the host and she controls Iris. We also know they are not gods but we play along to amuse Iris and keep the host in power. I would very much like to know her name, so that one day, I can personally thank her for freeing my people while being a slave herself."

Teal'c gulped upon the admission. He spotted the shoulder patch of SG-13. His eyebrow lifted upon recalling how the team was wiped out with no survivors on the thirteenth mission. No team since would assigned the number thirteen for it was viewed as unlucky. He found the pin indicating her rank of Lieutenant. The his eyes landed on the dog tags. He picked them up and read the name before him.

"I will need to take these back to command. It is property of the SGC," stated Teal'c.

Asa asked, "Can you read the name?"

"I can," he assured. "I will inform you after I inform General O'Neill."

"Thank you," he agreed.

**Atlantis**

After the tour, which was limited to areas of general purpose, they had gathered into the meeting room. As promised, coffee and donuts were waiting for them. Gleefully the host took her seat before huge plate of donuts that looked ever so tempting.

Iris looked upon the treats, "You are not eating that?"

"Why not? Looks good."

"You will gain weight," warned Iris.

"With my love life; like I care," her host rebutted.

John Sheppard had heard enough of the bickering on the tour to see right through the claim of equal rule and realized the host was calling every shot and had Iris over a barrel. But he still couldn't figure out why she would remain nameless nor what possible benefit she had staying with the Goa'uld.

He placed a donut before her, "Sprinkles, right?"

"Yup," she licked her lips. It had been years since she had a donut and it looked as if she was staring at a piece of heaven.

"Coffee," he held up the container.

"Please," she agreed.

Daniel Jackson had briefly walked into the room to ask Liz a question when he spotted John Sheppard pour Iris a cup of coffee and giving her a donut. He stood and wondered why on earth a Goa'uld would want donuts and coffee in the first place.

Liz walked up to him, keeping her voice low, "Daniel?"

"What is Colonel Sheppard doing?" asked he.

She turned so Iris could not see them speaking, "John is helping the host. I think she might be from Earth."

"That's impossible," stated Daniel.

"She knows our slang, requested coffee and donuts and has gone out of her way to undermine Iris at every turn so far," informed Liz. "She's one of ours."

"Why not tell us who she is? Why is Iris letting her be free?"

Liz shrugged, "Don't know yet. But I'm fairly certain Iris isn't in charge of Athens and that host did it all. There has to a physical reason she cannot suppress her. Were gonna push harder during this fake treaty process. We spoke to the Congress of Athens and we will be making a treaty through them later this month. We're faking this one."

"Good idea," stated Daniel. "So, Iris is no longer in charge at all."

"Nope," assured Liz. "Athens can take care of itself. My concern is getting them a physical and finding out who that host is."

"Can I sit in?" asked Daniel.

"I thought you would never ask," she grinned.

**SGC**

Teal'c stood before Jack O'Neill as the man sat his desk and looked at the items before him. He picked up the dog tags, read off the information and held them gently before him.

"The host is one of ours," he stated.

"Indeed," stated Teal'c. "Asa, Iris's First Prime informed me that the host is in charge and the blending went wrong. He says the host is behind the rise of Athens and the banning of slavery. She came as a slave, was chosen against her will, but Iris could not suppress her. He has witnessed them fighting many times and the people of Athens are aware the host is their true ruler. He does not believe Iris can undo the blending and that is why they are still together. He has given us surveillance recordings of the blending and of Iris and her host fighting. I have viewed the recordings. I agree that it is the host who is ruling Athens and set it free at the same time. The Congress of Athens has agreed to take over complete rule and negotiate treaties in another month. Iris, nor her host, are required to rule Athens."

Jack gazed upon the patch of SG-13. He found blood stains as well as residue from laser fire.

"What happened to her before being sold as a slave?" asked Jack.

Teal'c reported, "She was captured and tortured by Apothis. Sold into slavery. Her uniform was torn and she showed signs of being wounded in the recordings. She fought Iris when she was chosen. She did not going willingly. And she continued to fight Iris to this day."

"Why do you think she didn't tell who she was?" he wondered. "If she undermined Iris's rule and freed Athens, then why did not tell us?"

Teal'c stated, "I do not know her motive."

He pondered, "Maybe she's afraid? Maybe it can't be undone and that scares her?"

"I do not know," the Jaffa repeated.

"Think she wants to come home?" he asked.

"I do not know," repeated Teal'c.

"How far can she push that Goa'uld?" he wondered.

"Very," assured Teal'c with a pleasing look.

Jack pondered his next move, he looked upon the tag in his hands, fiddling with them in thought, "I'm going Atlantis. Technically, she's a POW and she's coming home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Atlantis**

Elizabeth Weir passed around a sheet of paper for those in attendance of the fake treaty process to sigh. When the paper landed before Iris and Goa'uld looked upon the skeet and frowned.

"You wish for me to sign this?" asked she.

"It's a record of attendance," stated Weir.

"Wouldn't you have a record of attendance by those who sign the treaty?" asked Iris.

"Not everyone here will be signing the treaty…Like Colonel Sheppard. He's here for security," explained Liz.

Iris looked over at the hotshot pilot who was catering to her host just prior, "You are the security?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"I feel so much safer now," stated the Goa'uld.

He assured, "I won't let anything happen to you or your host, Iris. Think of me as your personal bodyguard while here on Atlantis."

"I feel less safe than before," she huffed.

Her host countered, "But he's cute."

Iris rolled her eyes, "I find him annoying!"

Her host countered, "I think he's kind of funny."

"You and the colonel share the same sense of infantile humor…Which I find annoying," she informed the group.

Sheppard stated, "Hey, your host and I would good time at a bar."

The host shook her head, "No, Iris would be there and she's such a drag."

Iris grumbled as she signed her mark to the paper in Goa'uld, "Here is your silly paper."

Liz added, "Thirteen has to sign it too. And I suggest you sign with a name."

Her host puckered in thought, "Um, I can't."

"Why?" asked Liz.

"I can't write in my current situation," she informed.

"Well, try the best you can," suggested Liz.

The host picked up the pen with her left hand and attempted to make some sort of mark for she was naturally right handed and found the position awkward. She managed to scribble an X mark.

Liz looked upon the mark, "Um, you name is X?"

The host shrugged, "My name isn't not that important. Iris makes the treaty…I'm just her host."

Daniel suggested, "We can write you name in for you be the X mark. That would be legal."

She looked at him and then slowly she looked about the others in the room. They were pushing her for the name. She couldn't say it but came up with an idea.

"How about my nick name from when I was younger?" asked she.

"Okay," stated Liz. "Any name would be better than 13."

"Wrong way" she replied.

Iris gasped, "What? You childhood nickname was 'wrong way?' How did you get such a name, host?"

"I have a navigational error," she explained. "I was learning to fly and went the wrong way."

Learning to fly? Johns' ear perked up at the admission, "You're a pilot?" asked he.

"I took flying lessons and yes, I was a pilot at one time," she agreed.

Though amused the name would not suffice, "I think we need an actual name, Wrong Way," stated Jacob.

Jack O'Neill with Teal'c on his heels walked into the shame of a meeting holding a file in hand and her dog tags in the other. He stood before the group and his eyes settled on the host.

"Corrigan," he stated.

Her face dropped, "You know?"

He held up her dog tags and dangled them before her, "Oh yeah, I know who you are. Lieutenant Second Class, Jessica Corrigan."

Jacob asked "Wrong Way Corrigan? Any relation to Douglass Corrigan?"

Jack glanced at her folder, "Matter of fact, she is. Understand you got his nick name for your call sign."

"I'm slightly confused," stated the Goa'uld.

"My great uncle was famous," stated her host.

"That's not all," Jack looked over the faces, "She's SG-13. The sole surviving member and now the host for Iris. Lieutenant, you are prisoner of war."

Iris rebutted, "She is not! I was never at war with you. She came to Athens as a slave and I freed her." Iris needed to try and deflect any blame that she was responsible for the current situation that was about to unfold.

"Corrigan, you are not being suppressed. Why didn't you try and contact us?" demanded Jack.

She tried to explain, "I did try at first but Iris kept catching me. After a while I figured it was useless, that no one would let back me back home anyways."

Iris tried to salvage herself, "I feared a Goa'uld attack on the city of Athens if she had contacted you. She could have contacted you if she wished after the war was done but she liked being a ruler so much she chose to stay."

Corrigan rebutted, "No, Iris can't undo this and I wouldn't be welcomed back home. I had no choice but to stay."

Iris rebutted, "It's not my fault. You have the abnormal genetics, Wrong way!"

"Iris, just shut the hell up," she told her.

Daniel couldn't help but ask, "Do you two fight like this often?"

Corrigan shook her head, "No, actually your catching us on a good day. We haven't descended into biting, slapping and hair pulling yet."

"It's my host who bites," claimed Iris.

"Well, you pull hair," she miffed.

Jack held up his hands, "Oh, I've seen it. I saw the surveillance recordings. Iris, my lowly lieutenant kicked your ass. Corrigan, I'm ordering you down to the infirmary for physical right now."

Iris refuted, "And if I refuse? You cannot order me to take your physical."

"I'll place you under arrest," he warned.

"You cannot do such a thing to me," she argued. "I will declare war."

Corrigan hushed her, "Iris, listen to me…This is Atlantis and they more advanced then Athens. They have all this ancient medical equipment here. What if they could find away to separate us?"

The Goa'uld pondered the idea briefly, "When can we have this physical?"

**Infirmary**

Dr. Beckett stood with her file in hand from his test, his expression was that of frustration. He wanted to help them but was powerless.

"They cannot be separated," he sounded defeated. "The Goa'uld is tied into the brainstem and the host chemical make up is so unique that it caused a bonding that is more like a fusing together. There is also scare tissue affecting both Goa'uld and host. They don't just share the body, they each control half of the body. It's amazing they can even walk."

Sheppard muttered, "When Corrigan said they could barely walk she wasn't kidding, huh?"

"The host controls the left side, the left arm and left leg. Iris controls the right arm and leg," Replied Dr. Beckett, "In order for them to simple move the level of cooperation is staggering."

Jack nodded, "Your foot, my foot. That's how they learned to walk on the video."

Daniel stood cross armed, "I gotta see that video."

Jack agreed, "I brought the disk. Sheppard can show it to security personal. I want everyone to see what that."

"Why?" asked Daniel.

He smiled, "You need to see it, Daniel."


End file.
